


Only Me When I’m With You

by litakelly



Series: Made For One Another [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: A little character study, but mostly just more of my musings on why Wynonna and Doc are just meant to be together.
Relationships: WynDoc, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Made For One Another [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025116
Kudos: 6





	Only Me When I’m With You

From the first moment she met him, Wynonna knew deep down that Doc was different than any man she had ever known. He had a fire smoldering in his eyes that never failed to make Wynonna shiver. She’d slept with her share of extremely hot guys over the years, but there was a legendary smoothness and charm to John Henry Holliday that did not disappoint. She’d never understand the way he could just exude self assured confidence without looking like an arrogant prick. He’d effortlessly deliver one liners filled with innuendo and flirt as shamelessly as she did. He’d meet her blow for blow with words and leave her weak in the knees with that devastating smile and wink.

She didn’t even know where to begin with the sex. Something sparked between them every time they touched and would burn them both if they weren’t careful. Sex with Doc was beyond mind-blowing and defied explanation. She’d look into his eyes and the air would feel charged, heavy with the energy generated between them. Lust didn’t begin to cover it. Wynonna would feel herself pulled in by his gravity and get lost in his kiss, a drug even more dangerous than firing Peacemaker. Reason didn’t factor in where Doc was concerned, she never felt more beautiful than when he looked at her and she never felt more alive than when they were wrapped up naked in each other’s arms. He got her, somehow seemed to understand her so completely, and she only felt like her truest self when Doc was by her side.

John Henry drove her absolutely mad sometimes, but his loyalty to her was never in question. Even when he fucked up royally and betrayed everyone else around them, Wynonna knew deep down that when it mattered most he would sacrifice anything and everything for her. Doc knew her better than any man ever had and instead of turning tail and running, he was drawn inexplicably closer. 

Doc had never really been a ‘team player’ and even less a follower, until he met Wyatt. Turned out he just needed someone he believed in, a person to put his trust in, then he was all in. Now that person was Wynonna, and he’d follow her to hell and back. At the end of the day she called the shots, always had, and he’d back her play even when he didn’t agree with it.   


He wasn’t much of an idealist, but the Earps made him want to be better. Doc was just as loyal to her as he had been to Wyatt, perhaps that was another thing she inherited along with Peacemaker. But it was more than that, Wynonna had a spark of danger, a fire she earned from her mother. Queen of the rodeo circuit, Michelle Gibson was a wild woman, and Wynonna was no different, merely tempered by the Earp sense of duty and justice. Wynonna was a passionate, fun-loving, and fiercely bold woman, and Doc had never met a more perfect match. 

He felt more profoundly connected to Wynonna than he even had with Wyatt, like long lost lovers who had finally been reunited. Their bond felt older than the time they’d known each other; two halves of the same heart finally reconnected and bound forever, unable to beat without the other. 


End file.
